


Drabble [Fryecest]

by Kenway_Cormac11



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Fryecest - Freeform, Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenway_Cormac11/pseuds/Kenway_Cormac11
Relationships: Evie Frye & Jacob Frye
Kudos: 3





	Drabble [Fryecest]

Al final del día sólo quedan ellos dos, sin importar lo que hubiese pasado en su día.   
Jacob sonríe de lado, sabe de sobra el efecto que tiene en Evie, oh, lo sabe de sobra. Cruza el vagón en unas cuantas zancadas y ahí está, detrás de ella, rodeando su cintura con ambas manos, llevándola a su túnica de asesino, deshaciendose de la pesada prenda en cuestión de escasos minutos.   
Evie suspira, especialmente por el frío cuero de la chaqueta de su hermano. 

Su hermano. 

El recuerdo del vinculo fraterno que ambos comparten la hace dudar de sí misma, ¿qué diablos estaban haciendo? Pero sus dudas se esfuman al sentir la áspera barba de Jacob rozar la sensible piel de su cuello, haciéndola estremecer; el simple roce se ve intercalado despuescon algunos húmedos y cálidos besos, y también pequeñas mordidas que bajan del cuello a sus rodillas. 

Evie Frye parece invulnerable, hasta que Jacob aparece en escena, sabiendo cada una de sus debilidades; dejándola siempre con una sensación de culpa, pero ansiosa de más. 

Ya sobre lo que se podía llamar "dormitorio" ambos cuerpos desnudos reposan, enredados uno en el otro. Evie reprende al menor por sus estupideces durante el día, poco dispuesta a perderlo en algún tonto incidente; Javob por su parte, sólo ríe, y decide silenciar a Evie con un beso, maldiciendo a Ethan en silencio por poner a Evie en su camino. 


End file.
